


Oh Grow Up

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Joey puts his foot in it and has some making up to do.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 7





	Oh Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another early work from AFF.

“You know, I reckon you’re going to look exactly like Yami when you grow up,” said Joey holding up the middle lock of hair on Yugi’s head so it would stand up like Yami’s.

“When I grow up!” shouted Yugi quickly getting to his feet and standing over Joey who had fallen on his ass. 

“Oh shit Yug, that’s not what I meant! I mean when you’re a little older, you know full grown,” he could see he was still on dangerous ground, “You’ve still got some growin’ to do, ya know.”

“That had better be what you mean. I am so sick of being thought of as a little kid.”

“A little kid is never what I thought of you as,” Joey said almost inaudibly.

“What was that?” asked Yugi.

“Oh nothing.” He got to his feet while keeping his eyes on his friend. Yugi did look good in those clothes. Those tight pants and that shirt that showed off his bare waist and cute little inny belly button. He licked his lips.

“Are you okay Joey?” said Yugi looking up at him a little concerned.

Joey’s eyes widened at his thoughts, his predatory thoughts of what he’d like to do with that belly button. He looked up at the sky, shoving his hands into his pockets, “Sure I’m fine, just a little hot all of a sudden.”

“Really I could put on the air conditioner if you are.”

“Not that kind of hot.” 

Again Yugi could only hear him mumble and moved over to the controls.

Joey grabbed him by the shoulder, “Ah hey, no Yug, it’s fine, really. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“Maybe it’s because you were thinking about Yami, maybe you’d like to talk to him instead of me!” once again Yugi seemed to have a little anger in his voice.

“What!” said Joey, “I didn’t say anything.”

“But you’ve already made a point about who you were thinking about. I thought we were going to spend the day together. Just us.”

“We are. Look I’m sorry. What’s so bad about you looking like Yami anyway, he’s…”

Again the cross look was on Yugi’s face as he finished for Joey, “Sexy.”

Joey was taken aback. He was not about to say that, exactly, actually he was heading for good looking. A stray thought crossed his mind. Why did Yugi come out with sexy? Did he think that Joey was… that he thought Yami was… sexy? Or did Yugi think Yami was sexy?

“Joey?”

“Huh?”

“Are you zoning out on me again?”

“Again?”

“Now he’s repeating everything I say.”

“Sexy.”

“What?”

“I was repeating what you said. What do you mean by sexy? Do I think Yami is sexy, or do you?”

Oh it was fun to see Yugi turn completely white. But it didn’t answer his question and he really did want to know the answer to this one.

“Um, Yami? Sexy? You?”

“Monosymbollic. Betcha didn’t think I knew that word did ya?”

Uh oh, there’s that look again on Yugi’s face. That cross, ‘Now you’re pissing me off’ look. Again.

“Aw, come on Yug, I’m just messing with ya. Don’t get mad at me.”

“Yes, I do think Yami is sexy! And for that matter I even find Ryou and Kaiba sexy too!”

Joey’s mouth fell open at that, “Not me?”

Yugi turned an interesting shade of red all of a sudden.

All of Joey’s previous thoughts returned in one hit and centered in one place which was suddenly feeling very confining and uncomfortable. And drawing Yugi’s eyes to it and once again…

“You were the one who said Yami was sexy!”

“Oh no I didn’t. You finished that sentence. You didn’t let me finish. And yes, I do think that Yami is sexy, I mean who wouldn’t. It reeks off of him. And I think a little of that crosses over to his other half. AND I can’t wait to see him when he’s a little taller and a little older.”

This time Yugi was taken aback, his mouth opened as he stood there looking at Joey, taking in exactly what he had said. So Joey decided, ‘What the hell’ and moved closer. Closing the distance between them until his lips touched Yugi’s.

Yugi closed his eyes as Joey’s lips approached, and his heart leapt. When Joey pulled back to see if he had crossed THAT line, Yugi opened his eyes.

“And yes, you.”

Joey cocked his head at a loss.

“Sexy.” 

Joey smiled and took another longer kiss from his friend. 

“Now I’m all hot again.”

“Oh I can think of a remedy for that,” smiled Yugi slyly.

Joey pulled back hiding his smile, “Oh yeah, the air conditioner?”

Yugi looked cross again, but it didn’t get into his eyes this time as he grabbed the bottom of Joey’s t-shirt and yanked it up. Joey obliged by bending down to let Yugi pull it over his head. 

“Oh yeah that’s just a little better. Aren’t you just a little hot. I mean that shirt of yours lets a lot more air onto your sexy little body.”

“Sexy huh?” said Yugi cocking his head to the side and looking up at Joey with those large amethyst eyes.

“Oh Ra, help me,” said Joey as he melted completely under those eyes. He grabbed Yugi’s shirt and pulled it from his quickly then locked his lips to Yugi’s as he lifted him up and they made there way over to the couch. Joey made sure that he and Yugi fell on top of it, with Yugi underneath him. “Damn right you’re sexy, you little demon in an angel’s body.”

Yugi giggled, “Demon huh?”

“Oh yeah, you hide all this underneath that innocent aura of yours,” Joey lifted the puzzle out of the way, and dropped it onto the floor, “And it has absolutely nothing to do with the other person residing inside that evil little mind of yours.”

“Really,” smirked Yugi, feeling Joey working at his pants with his hands as he knelt between Yugi’s legs looking down at him. Then suddenly he saw Joey working at his own pants groaning. “What’s the matter?”

“Stop that, Gods, I’m so…”

“Hard?” teased Yugi.

“Demon is too kind a word for you,” he got off the couch and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. But then he stopped and looked down at Yugi, turning a little pale.

“What? What is it?” said Yugi concerned now.

Joey was trying to cover his groin with his hands. “Shit. I think I’m going a little too fast here Yug.” He sat down on the edge of one of the other seats and pulled his clothes to him.

“Too fast? Yugi sat up. “You don’t want me?”

Joey looked over at the disappointed face, “Shit no, I want you, Gods I wanted to…”

“Fuck me?”

Joey’s head snapped and he looked at Yugi in shock. Never had he heard any word like that come from that mouth. And his cock twitched under the cover of his loose clothing.

He looked away, “Well, yeah.”

“Joey,” Yugi got up on his knees and slid his pants down, revealing his own erection for Joey to see. “I want you to.”

He looked back, those eyes were back. He dropped his clothes and moved back to Yugi, he put a hand behind Yugi’s head as he brought their lips together. Then he put his forehead against Yugi’s, “Are you sure?”

“Do you know how?”

Joey pulled back and looked into Yugi’s eyes, “Do you?”

This time Yugi blushed, “Ryou and I got a hold of this video once… It’s was guy on guy action… I knew then... we knew then. We didn’t do anything, mind. But… oh yeah I got a lot of pointers.”

“Wonder if it’s the same one me and Tris got a hold of,” smiled Joey. 

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” The tease returned.

Joey lay Yugi back down on the couch and slid his clothes completely off of him, aware that Yugi’s eyes were on his aching member as he tossed them away.

‘Oh yeah, definitely sexy.’ “We’ll need something.”

“You know where the bathroom is.”

Joey smiled and hurried off aware of his cock bobbing along as he walked. He found a tube of hand cream on the counter and decided that that would do, and made his way back to where Yugi was waiting for him. Yugi was waiting for him!

He could have come when he looked down to see Yugi toying with his right nipple with one hand and his own erection with the other. He groaned out loud, and even though Yugi had his eyes closed, he grinned.

“Demon… Evil… World’s biggest tease,” he heard being muttered by Joey as he slipped onto the couch once more between the parted legs.

Then he gasped out as Joey took his other nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, his hand pushed away as Joey took over the handling of his cock, his longer fingers doing so, much, more…

And Joey was grinding their cocks together, moving back and forth slowly, his mouth finding different places to suck and lick and bite until Yugi was a writhing incoherent mess beneath him.

The grinding ceased as Joey repositioned so that he could get his hand where he needed it to go, Yugi jerked up with Joey’s first touch at his puckered entrance.

“Easy babe,” he heard Joey say in his ear as it nipped at it lightly in distraction. “I won’t hurt you.”

The finger slipped inside him and he clamped down on it at first. “It’s okay Yug; I can stop if you want.”

“No, don’t you dare,” Yugi’s darkened dilated eyes snapped open, I want this, I want, you.”

Joey smiled his own eyes almost black with his own desire. “Good, I want you too.”

When Yugi relaxed he began to move the finger deeper inside, easing the way, until he could slip in another. Even though he had said he would stop, he didn’t want to. He’d never been this hard in his life, and he wanted to bury himself inside the small body beneath him. He slipped the third finger in and was moving them all in and out in imitation of what he wanted to do next, but with another part of his body.

Yugi was pushing back on them his eyes closed and moans and mewls slipping from his mouth, his arms above his head, hands clutching at nothing. Joey removed his fingers, drawing a loud moan from Yugi at their loss.

“It’s okay, ready for me babe? I’m gonna move inside you now.” Joey quickly slicked himself up gasping himself as he did, then he moved Yugi’s legs up and over his shoulders as he pushed at the small hole that was the entrance to Yugi’s body for him. He felt Yugi tense again after the head of his cock was fully inside and rubbed along the side of his leg with one hand the other balancing him. “Easy babe, easy now.”

Once Yugi relaxed he pushed in further in small pushes until he was buried to the hilt and he let Yugi’s body adjust to him, seeing the corners of his eyes all scrunched up. He leaned down and kissed those eyes on their lids as softly as he could, his hands flat on the couch under Yugi’s armpits, Yugi’s legs tight against his hips now. 

“All right now?” asked Joey as he felt him relaxing further.

Yugi nodded without opening his eyes and Joey slowly pulled back, pushing back in and few times before he was sure that his friend really was all right with it. His face had softened and his moans were returning as he began to get with the rhythm that Joey was setting. He moved his hands to Joey’s shoulders, clutching at them as he had clutched at nothing before. His legs crossed over Joey’s back, a foot bumping into Joey’s crack with each thrust, making just another thing for Joey to moan with. Yugi felt so tight and warm around him, he had never felt so good, giving and taking pleasure from one of his best friends like this. His body began to speed up, as the pressures inside him were drawing him to a climax. He heard a louder cry beneath him and a warm wetness flood his belly. Yugi was clamping down on him again, so tightly this time that he could not hold on any longer and he came with a loud cry, shooting his seed into the small body beneath him.

He came to a stop quivering and pulled himself out of Yugi before he collapsed on top of him, instead he found himself sliding onto the floor and flopping onto his back gasping like a fish out of water. A few minutes later he opened his eyes and looked up to see Yugi looking down at him a huge grin on his face.

“Watcha lookin’ at?”

“Comfortable down there?”

“You’re the one who was taking up all the couch.”

“You were calling me shorty earlier.”

“Tease too.”

“Oh I am that.”

Joey laughed and sat up looking at his friend. “I am so glad that you found Yami.”

“Why?”

“He’s brought that little demon out in you.”

“Oh, back in the beginning I thought he was a demon.”

Joey kissed him again to shut him up, “I’m just glad that you are who you are now, or I would never have gotten to do what I just did with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. And I still say I can’t wait until you grow up a little more, and I do mean up.”

This time Yugi smiled. “Well one us will have to.” A cushion struck him on the head and the room was filled with laughter as the two friends wrestled together like too little children.

THE END


End file.
